La seducción del duque
by Zarite
Summary: En la época donde aún se llevaba vestidos largos, gruesos y difíciles de andar con ellos, ella había nacido. 6986.
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ _No me pertenecen_.

* * *

**L**a seducción del duque.

6986.

Capítulo uno; Compra y reunión.

* * *

En la época donde aún se llevaba vestidos largos, gruesos y difíciles de andar con ellos, ella había nacido.

Su casa fue pobre, su padre un pobre hombre que llevaba cargas pesadas en sus hombros gruesos y su estomago vibraba a cada paso que daba.

Su madre murió dando a luz, ella fue en parte culpable, según el medico ella chupo la vida de su enferma madre para vivir y tomar una bocanada de aire de este mundo, Hura lo creyó en todo y se lamentó por haber asesinado a su madre.

Ella no llevaba esos extravagantes vestidos de lana, lino y telas más suaves y caras, solo llevaba una falda larga y con agujeros color marrón, unos zuecos horribles y deformes con una blusa blanca que ceñían sus pechos hasta el punto de hacerle doler, su pelo enmarañado y corto bailaba en el viento, sus mejillas sucias por haber trabajado en la cocina de barro.

El espacio que le rodeaba era pequeño, una sola habitación destrozada teniendo como techo a unas laminas deformes, y una puerta de madera torcida, la cocina quedaba atrás de la casa, era un pequeño cuarto donde se guardaba solo las ollas, el alimento lo guardaban como un tesoro, debajo de sus ropas limpias y sucias. Encendió la cocina de barro que funcionaba con leña, tosió con fuerza cuando el humo negro se filtro por sus orificios nasales, replicando y quejándose se aparto y salió un momento de su cocina, cuando el humo se disipo entro y puso una olla con agua a hervir, vio las burbujas.

Doblo un poco la falda hasta las rodillas, intento ver si alguien venia o no, si alguien la veía de esa forma no dudarían en tacharla de puta rastrera llamado demás la atención.

Haru sabía que esa época era demasiada extremista para las mujeres, eran racistas y machistas con ellas, una mujer jamás podía salir sin una falda o vestido cubriendo sus piernas y sus tobillos, solo las putas lo mostraban, una vez cuando ella era todavía una niña salió con unos pantalones que le había regalado la amiga de su madre, unos pantalones que dejaban ver sus tobillos, ese día nunca lo olvidaría.

Todo el mundo parecía estar apuntándole con el dedo, mofándose de la supuesta puta que era, ella había intentado replicar pero nadie hizo caso a sus palabras, había salido corriendo del lugar y no volvió a entrar a menos que tuviera una falda larga o algo que cubriera sus partes según los hombres intimas y que no debían ser expuestas a lo demás caballeros que eran ellos.

Con un suspiro amargo volvió dentro de la cocina, escucho los gritos de su padre cuando llego, formo una mueca y salió blandiendo el cucharón de madera, sonrió a su padre con cariño y le sirvió en una cazuela deforme un poco de sopa con pan duro, ella se sirvió solo un poco menos que su padre, él trabajaba ella no, lo cual él tendría hambre.

Miro las canas de su pelo negro de su querido padre, afloro una sonrisa triste y melancólica de sus labios, envejecía demasiado rápido, ella no quería que sucediera aquello, si seguía envejeciendo tal vez moriría más pronto.

Entonces ella se quedaría sola.

Sin mucho animo dejo la comida intacta en la mesa vieja, dio una mirada compresiva a su padre para que comiera la comida de su plato, lo vio como devoraba la sopa, y como comía el pequeño trozo de carne de cerdo que había en el plato.

Con resignación beso la frente de su padre y entro en la habitación única de la que era su casa, solo tenía dos habitaciones, las cuales una era la cocina y la otra donde dormían, no había nada más, tal vez los arboles que lo rodeaban o el campo más allá de los arboles.

Toco la bolsa de tela gris que escondía entre las colchas viejas de la habitación, saco el poco dinero que quedaba y lo contó.

Dos monedas.

yacía

Soltó un suspiro y se quejo.

Mañana tendría que hacer la compra con esas dos monedas, intentar que alcance para lo que quedaba de mes, tal vez tendría que ir al bosque y conseguir plantas verdes para pasar un poco más el hambre, unas legumbres seguro que encontraría...

Se echo en la cama y espero dormir.

Se despertó cuando escucho los jadeos entrecortados de su padre, se levantó con cautela viéndolo con sudor cubriendo su frente, asustada fue a su busca.

Con la punta de sus dedos toco la frente y luego la palma. Abrió los ojos sorprendida y asustada. Su padre estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

Lo llamo con cariño, pidió que se levantara para cambiar sus ropas y tal vez echarle algo de agua fría en su cuerpo, pero su padre no se levanto, jadeaba y parecía llorar.

Nunca había visto a su progenitor de aquella forma tan débil. Salio corriendo pisándose la falda larga y rosa, llamo a la puerta de la amiga de su madre. La señora le recibió con asombro y ligero enfado por ser levantada a esas horas de la mañana.

"¡Mi padre está ardiendo en fiebre, Haru no sabe que hacer!"gritó. La señora siseo unas palabras a su marido que dormía y salio con Haru.

Nunca podría perdonarse haberse ido en esos escasos minutos. Cuando había llegado su padre yacia muerto en el suelo envuelto con las colchas viejas.

Todo su mundo se desmorono en pequeños trozos, perdió todo y lo más valioso en esos minutos.

Se encontró sentada y atada en cadenas de hierro, tenia la boca seca por falta de agua, pidió agua al que le mantenía esclava.

"¡Silencio!"rugió molesto el hombre. Haru le mando una mirada asqueada y enferma de sufrimiento.

Sintió los dedos palmearle el trasero, los muslos, los pechos y hasta pellizcos en los pezones, dolorida, avergonzada y enfadada cubrió con sus manos desnudas sus pechos descubiertos. Mando miradas irritadas a los hombres que trataban comprarla.

Ahora se encontraba presa de ese hombre que decía que su propio padre le vendió por unas cuantas monedas de plata. Haru nunca lo creyó, pero ahora no sabía que hacer, encerrada y como un animal y expuesta como un pedazo de carne a esos ojos maliciosos creyó morir de angustia.

Ella sabía que ese hombre tal vez era un mentiroso y estafador, y la vio como una buena presa después de que padre falleciera.

Angustiada sintió unos dedos largos y delicados acariciale los muslos y enredando en su bello púbico los dedos, gimió con esa caricia que parecía de ángeles. Sonrojada vio al causante.

Un muchacho con larga cabellera azulada, una piel cremosa como la de una mujer, unos delicados y hermosos dedos, los ojos extravagantes y más raros que podría haber visto.

Escucho su pomposa risa y sintió un escalofrió. Él levanto su sombrero negro, poso su delicada mano en su pecho y enredo su dedo en el pezón, Haru se sintió húmeda.

"Me la llevo". susurro el hombre. Su dueño le mando una mirada divertida y llena de gozo, se quito el sombrero y Haru pudo ver como sus ojos parecían más disparejos aún. Cada uno de color distinto.

Por primera vez se subió a carruaje, había escuchado historias de sus vecinas que los carruajes solo lo tenían los duques o reyes, y algún que otro rico.

Cubierta con una manta blanca como las que llevaba la alta realeza con una capucha atrás Haru se sintió diferente.

Con el silencio más difícil que pudo haber soportado él la llevo a una mansión. Cuando él pasaba por los pasillos largos y pulcra mente limpios las criadas bajaban la cabeza.

Llego a una habitación grande, con ventanas tan grandes como puertas, las sabanas blancas y las almohadas, la cortina revoloteando en el viento nocturno.

Jadeando con sorpresa cubrió su boca, rodó su cuerpo en medio de la habitación, chillo con alegría preguntándose como en el mundo podía haber algo tan hermoso como una habitación, los candelabros, las velas, la mesa de noche. Todo parecía un hermoso sueño.

Miro a los curiosos ojos que la observaban y levanto la barbilla, de forma retadora se cubrió aún más con la capucha y entrecerró los ojos. El sujeto que la compro rio con su pomposa risa que erizaba su piel.

"Duque de la casa de la Niebla" explicó el joven, Haru creyó atragantarse con su propia lengua y saliva.

Era un guardián de la casa real de los Vongola.

Ella había escuchado ligeramente, pero buena información, que los guardianes del nuevo niño que sería el rey del lugar se dividían en castillos alrededor de la mansión Vongola por si surgía algún contratiempo, entonces eso significaría que ella estaba tal vez cerca de la mansión principal.

Intento ver más allá de los grandes ventanales pero su vista no llego más lejos ya que unos dedos acariciaron sus mejillas.

"Mukuro Rokudo" se presentó quitándose el sombrero negro, mostrando su pelo largo y en punta, su cara parecía delicada como la de una mujer, sus labios ensanchados como una sonrisa gatuna y astuta.

"Haru...Miura."balbuceo nerviosa. Él sonrió y salió de la habitación, moviendo un bastón negro que tenía en la mano, con cada paso lo hacia sonar en el suelo, llamando la atención.

"Que descanses mi linda Haru." Haru arqueo la ceja de forma confusa. Con un sonido suave salio de la habitación, dejando impregnado su esencia en ella.

Rodeo un poco la cama, lo acaricio con la palma de las manos y se pregunto si se echaba no se echaría a perder la cama suave. Con resignación y algo de pena por la cama se subió.

Gimió de forma placentera al sentir las colchas suaves y ahuecadas, los cojines de pluma, la seda que cubría gran parte de la cama como si fuera una casa, las sabanas blancas y con flores de color doradas.

Parecía un hermoso sueño del que no quería despertase.

Con algo de simpatía pensó que lo mejor sería dormir, aunque cuando una vez estaba preparada para dormir, echada en la cama, con ropa que había en medio de la cama, un camisón largo y ancho planchado, invitándola a ponérselo ella no pudo conciliar el sueño.

En vez de eso quedo despierta como un búho, con ojos grandes y terroríficos en medio las colchas.

Las caricias del sol dieron en su cara, las ventanas grandes abiertas de par en par, con las cortinas color blancas corridas, preguntándose cuando fue que abrieron la ventana se levanto de la cama, con ojos cerrados a causa de algunas no femeninas y estéticas lagañas en los ojos.

"Buenos días, mi hermosa Haru." la burlona y pomposa risa le hizo estremecer, sonrió de forma torpe.

"Buenos días, señor." murmuro agachando la cabeza.

Se miraron a los ojos, y ella pudo comprobar que había chispa de sarcasmo, burla, y algo de melancolía en sus ojos. Haru miro el vestido verde que había en la cama, tenía la enagua, el sujetador, unas bragas blancas, y unos pendientes a un lado de la prenda, los zapatos de charol color negro.

Todo un vestuario de princesa o duquesa, se mofó.

"Es todo tuyo." dijo él.

Asintió entrecerrando los ojos con cautela. ¿Qué quería ese hombre? ¿Su cuerpo? ¿Sirvientas? ¿Esclavas?

No pensó más ya que la mano de él acarició sus mejillas pálidas.

"Luces mal cuando frunces el ceño linda Haru." se carcajeo con burla, la muchacha igualo su sonrisa con una de sarcasmo.

"Lo siento señor." murmuro. "Quisiera saber porque quiere a Haru en su mansión, por lo que ella ve usted tiene muchas sirvientas, esclavas tal vez." pidió Haru, el joven soltó otra pomposa y maléfica risa en los labios.

"¿Esclava mi linda Haru? ¡Claro que no!" murmuro jugando con el bastón de su mano derecha, Haru vio la mano derecha cubierta por un guante blanco.

"Entonces..." titubeo antes de murmura las más terribles palabras que eran para ella. "¿Seré vuestra amante? ¿O vuestra puta del día?" preguntó meticulosamente, Mukuro ensancho los labios. Su ojos carmín brillo como la sangre.

"Serás más que eso linda, seras la esposa del duque, una posición que quieren muchas." de forma satisfactoria hablo. "El noveno de los Vongola esta a punto de fallecer, una lástima." fingió desconsuelo con una sonrisa alegre, haciendo dudar a Haru su hipocresía. "Al parecer aquel viejo desdeñoso quiere que los guardianes de su nieto estén casados como el propio décimo, una familia feliz." se mofo agriamente, la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios y ella se lamentó su propia curiosidad.

"Pero yo...la clase social." intento hablar sin embargo la mano enguantada callo cada suplica.

"¿A quien le importa la clase social, si el propio décimo contrajo nupcias con su sirvienta?" Haru abrió los ojos sorprendida.

¿El décimo casado con una sirvienta?

"Eso eso..."

"Lamentable, asqueroso, lo sé." calló breve mente. "En fin, acicalate linda Haru, nos presentaremos en la mansión del noveno."

"¿Q-Qué?"

"La mansión del rey no espera con las puertas abiertas."

Sin decir más palabras salio de la habitación de la mujer cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Lo primero que vio fue el portón negro con dos soldados en el, luego las púas que estas tenían en la punta y superficie del portón. Lo segundo que vio fue a una ama de llaves gorda y con una sonrisa en los labios, los llevaba a donde estaba el rey.

Miura se toco el moño que tenía y se pregunto si lo tenía bien echo, ¿Estaría bien atado? ¿No se caería cuando se agachara a dar los saludos al rey y el príncipe?

"Lo tienes bien" dijo Mukuro con tranquilidad, su bastón golpeo el suelo con fuerza, después del golpe salieron otros hombre, todos altos y de buen parecer, mantenían el semblante serio, otros alegres y sonrientes como niños.

"Bienvenido guardián de la casa de la Niebla" saludo cortes mente uno alto con el pelo negro y en punta, sus ojos miel suaves como sus facciones delicadas.

"Guardián de la casa Lluvia" renegó Mukuro con voz áspera, el hombre sonrió con más fuerza y palmeo su vientre plano con placer de regocijo.

"Tengo tanta hambre" se quejo.

"Tch, estúpido guardián." gruño el que era un poco más bajo que los demás de la sala, uno de pelo plateado con un cigarrillo en la boca tensa. "Callate Yamamoto" se quejo.

"Haha, Gokudera ¡No cambias!" grito Yamamoto sonriendo. "La última vez que nos vimos me echaste de tu mansión a patadas, lamento no haber ido a visitarte" se disculpo el guardián de la lluvia.

Haru alzó la ceja, ¿Se disculpaba después de que el otro guardián le echara de su casa? ¿Qué pasaba con ese hombre? ¿Era demasiado bueno o idiota?

"Herbívoros" gruño una voz desde el fondo, oculto en las sombras. Tanto como la voz y el nubloso perfil de aquel hombre desapareció segundos después.

"Tendremos que disculparnos con el rey, Hibari parece no querer tener una reunión. Esta así desde que se entero que tenía que conseguir esposa." dijo el joven de cabello plateado, fumando. "Ese estúpido" luego insulto con rabia.

"¡Al extremo!" se escucho en la sala, los guardianes miraron de reojo al hombre que salía y entraba en la sala. "¡Yamamoto, peleemos!" pidió en un grito, el aludido rió con nerviosismo.

"Lo siento maestro, tengo que irme después de la reunión" se disculpo Yamamoto.

"¡Gokudera!"

"Tengo que ver al décimo después, no molestes cabeza de césped" ladró.

Aunque siempre creyó que en una reunión de alto rango como la que esos jovenes tendrían siempre sería algo más calmado, nunca se imagino que fuera como una fiesta de jovenes los cuales disfrutaban de charlas sin el protocolo.

"Esos idiotas son los guardianes. Fáciles de derrocar e implantar mi poder" dijo con calma Mukuro tomando con sus dedos la copa de vino que trajo una sirvienta.

"Falta Lambo" dijo el chico que grito antes con fuerza.

"No vendrá, me entere que tiene una cita con la joven de pelo largo"

"¿I-Pin?"

"¡Tch! Que no te escuche Hibari o te morderá hasta la muerte. Esa niña es de él"

"¡Pero si es una niña!"

"¿Crees que le importa la edad a ese imbécil?"

"Bueno, no sinceramente"

Quedaron en silencio hasta que lo rompió Yamamoto.

"Bueno...creo que tendremos que ver una lucha de guardianes después de esto. ¿Quién creéis que gane?"

La sala se quedo en murmullos de los guardianes y algunas apuesta más en el mayor.

"El noveno dice que os espera señores" la señora gorda dijo con alegría en la voz.

Todo cambio dramáticamente, antes la sala que le pareció un cuento de hadas parecía perder color con la sala de reuniones de los guardianes.

"Sentaos por favor" el anciano sentado en la silla de madera con adornos grabados en los posa brazos hablo. Mukuro se sentó con tranquilidad al igual que los demás guardianes. "Oh, una cara nueva" el viejo sonrió a la chica, ella le devolvió la sonrisa arrodillándose para hacer una reverencia.

"Será mi esposa" murmuro el duque. Muchos alzaron los ojos con asombro, otros rodaron por según ellos, una broma del hombre.

"¿Qué?" preguntó el viejo.

"Sera mi esposa, una que escuchara cada palabra de su esposo, señor" hizo sonar más fuerte la palabra 'señor' lo cual los demás guardianes entrecerraron los ojos con cautela.

"¿Cómo la conociste, Mukuro?"

"La compre"

"¡¿Cómo?"

"Pague por ella, me pertenece."

"No creo que sea bueno comprar personas Mukuro-san, la gente empezara a hablar que la casa real compra humanos para su diversión" dijo una suave voz detrás de ellos.

"¿Que dices Tsuanyoshi?" preguntó Mukuro "¿No crees que será más fácil decir; como entenderá la gente que su nueva reina sea una sirvienta y ex amante del príncipe?"

"¡Mukuro!" Ladro molesto el guardián del sol, apuntándolo con el dedo indice. "¡Kyoko nunca pensó en casarse con Tsuna, menos aún ser una amante, se enamoraron y se casaron!" gruño furioso el hombre que antes pedía pelea en forma amistosa al guardián de la lluvia.

"Eso no se cree en las calles del reino, guardián de la casa del sol"

"¡No me importa lo que se diga, defenderé a Kyoko a pesar de esas habladurías!"

"Por favor, calmaos, dais un espectáculo patético a la señorita" murmuro el viejo.

La sala quedo en silencio tenso y Haru se lamento internamente estar presente.

"Yo puedo marcharme, señor" murmuro con cautela. El rey sonrió de forma amable.

"Creo que sería..."

"Ella se queda, vosotros guardianes traéis a vuestras esposas, amantes a la sala, yo también pudo traer a cualquiera que me apetezca"

"¡Tu...!"

"¡Calma, Royhei!"

"¿Qué piensas de esto, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"Creo que deberías descansar abuelo, y que la reunión sería mejor que quedase suspendida. Tenemos muchas cosas en la cabeza."

"Sí. Creo que es lo mejor, siento haberos echo llamar para nada. Lamento esto." se disculpo el rey con cara cansada, los guardianes asintieron.

"Que descanse majestad."

"Disculpe esto, señor"

"Esperamos la siguiente reunión."

"¡Que se mejore!"

Las palabras bulleron entre murmullos, el rey asintió a cada uno y salio de la sala con lentitud por su avanzada edad.

"Lamentamos este espectáculo décimo" se disculpo Gokudera Hayato con el semblante serio y culpable. Tsuna sonrió y negó suavemente.

"No es tu culpa Gokudera-kun"

"Es la del guardián de la niebla" ataco Ryohei ceñudo, Mukuro formo una sonrisa burlesca en los labios.

"Kufufu, pensar que los demás guardianes del décimo se enfaden por semejante estupidez..." ataco Mukuro hiriendo el orgullo a más de uno.

"¡Dios, no lo aguanto! ¡Décimo, se lo suplico, retire el título a este sujeto!" exclamo Hayato con aura sombría.

"Por mas que se la quitase Gokudera-kun, seguiría siendo alguien de la corte real, y seguiría siendo un duque. El fue el segundo el ser casi nombrado décimo de la Vongola" explico Tsuna con aire ausente, los demás callaron y vieron al sujeto de pelo largo y azulado.

¿Él el rey? ¿Por qué? ¿Solo porque fue el hijo bastardo de _ese_ sujeto?

Mukuro sonrió con desdén.

"Ya que la reunión fue cancela permitan que os invite a la boda. Mi querida Haru sera la mejor esposa" con regocijo en el paladar, como cateando el vino, empujo una sonrisa con más intensidad en los labios.

"¿En verdad piensas casarte con ella?"

"No tiene nada de clase social"

"Tu grupo de seguidoras se quedaran consternadas y enfadadas. Sera digno de ver, _duque_"

"Kufufu"

"¿Cuándo sera?" preguntó el décimo con el semblante serio.

"Dentro de dos semanas"

"¿Tan pronto, Mukuro-san? ¿Está embarazada? ¿Perdió la virginidad? ¿Por qué?" murmuro Tsuna rascándose la barbilla y las mejillas enrojecidas.

"¿Kyoko-san perdió la virginidad y por eso os casaste señor?" se mofo Mukuro con las cejas fruncidas. Tsuna endureció las facciones de su rostro.

"Mukuro..."

"No esta embarazada, menos aún la he tocado, ningún hombre probo su cuerpo, si eso es lo que el décimo quería saber, si no tenéis más pregunta hacia mi persona décimo, me marcho. Hacer una boda en dos semanas no es nada fácil, como veras" se levanto de la silla con lentitud, tocando su bastón con la mano enguantada.

"¡Felicidades!" grito Yamamoto después del momento tenso de las preguntas del décimo, Rokudo gruño por lo bajo y tomo a la mujer por la muñeca.

"Creo que trama algo, décimo" murmuro Gokudera una vez que él y la señorita salieran de la sala. "Tal vez robar el trono..."

"Mukuro-san nunca actuaría como un vulgar ladrón Gokudera-kun. Si el quisiera quitarme el trono lo hubiera dicho delante del noveno y expuesto muchos argumentos muy convincentes para serlo, seguramente sería aceptado a la primera como un _reemplazo_ demasiado bueno por si me pasara algo"

"Mis disculpas, décimo"

"Oh bueno, no importa. Creo que ahora pediré consejo a Kyoko-chan para el regalo de bodas. ¿Que podre comprar?" titubeo nervioso.

Los guardianes rieron con alegría cuando lo volvieron a ver como antes, tímido, avergonzado, y amistoso.

"¡Estúpidos!" gruño Mukuro cerrando la puerta del carruaje con fuerza, el caballo rechisto con nervios, pateando las patas traseras.

Haru callo con cautela. Estaba tan _shokeada_ que no sabía que hacer exactamente.

Sería la duquesa de la casa de la Niebla, la cual pertenecía al cuidado del décimo Vongola.

Ella una duquesa.

¿Cómo sucedió? ¿Por que? ¿Que momento perdió la mala suerte?

Fatigada toco el ostentoso vestido verde y titubeo en alzar las enaguas y quitárselas, desistió cuando él le lanzó una mirada casi glacial.

"Preguntas" murmuro con paciencia, apretando el bastón con fuerza.

"Muchas, sinceramente" titubeo.

"Cuantas"

"..." alzo los hombros con fatiga y luego se sentó a lado de él, tocándole el hombre con el suyo, una caricia pequeña e insignificante. "Por ahora dos; ¿Por qué yo?"

"Estabas siendo vendida, si no te hubiera comprado algún hombre lo hubiera echo, te habría violado de muchas formas, penetrado tu cuerpo con rudeza y engendrar sus hijos en tu vientre, y cuando tu cuerpo deformado por los embarazos de esas violaciones él te habría dejado"

"¿Entonces fue para ayudarme?"

"Kufufu. ¿Yo ayudando a una chica sin pedir nada a cambio?"

"Entonces...lo que el duque pide a cambio es matrimonio"

"Correcto"

"¿Pero no sería mejor que fuera una chica de vuestro nivel?"

"Esas son difíciles de dominar, además de que tendría que pedir su mano a sus padres, los cuales aceptarían pero, pedirían demasiadas cosas después de las nupcias. Como poder, como títulos de tierra que quiera de tal vez algún pobre campesino"

Miura asintió a cada respuesta.

"Tu siguiente pregunta"

"¿Cómo?"

"Tenías dos preguntas, sin embargo solo formulaste una, las demás fueron por curiosidad"

"La segunda..." trago saliva mientras relamía un poco sus labios. "¿Tenemos que tener intimidad? ¿Tengo que dar a luz a vuestros hijos?"

"¿Tanto te repugno?"

"No, no es eso, _señor_. Creo que usted es muy bello..."

"Acabas de alagar la belleza de un hombre, suena estúpido"

"Lo siento, Haru pensó..."

"Por fin hablas sin formalismos, pensé que te habías engalanado solo por conocer al noveno y el décimo"

"¡Claro que no, Haru nunca cambiaría su forma de ser solo por el estatus!"

"Kufufu" rió y cubrió con su mano enguantada la mano pequeña de la joven. "No te preocupes, no pediré amor en este matrimonio, menos aún un hijo. Sobre la intimidad... ¿Qué querrá la futura esposa?" con sorna alejo la mano y salio de la vista de la mujer.

* * *

N/A; FanFic compuesto de solo tres capítulos, el siguiente la boda, el tercero el final. Categoría T. Sí. Para mayor seguridad luego será cambiado a M. Sin más, saludos y no me matéis por no subir mi otra continuaciones, lo que pasa es que las tengo, pero tengo que completar una parte que no me gusta nada.


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen._

* * *

**L**a seducción del duque.

**6**9**8**6.

Capítulo dos; Insignificante sentimiento latente.

* * *

Sintiendo los dedos de las criadas penetrar su cuerpo, acariciándole los pechos, las nalgas, las piernas, Haru se sintió nerviosa.

Las caricias le llegaron por todo su cuerpo, aunque para las chicas que le intentaban poner el vestido de novia era su trabajo para ella era una tortura.

Miro de soslayo a las chicas, las cuales llevaban el mejor traje, según Mukuro, un atuendo de criadas que era nuevo por su boda, la unión de un duque con una civil sin importancia.

Miura rió nerviosa y pidió, o mejor dicho, suplico para que le dejaran sola ya que ella se apañaría para vestirse sola.

"No podemos señora, Mukuro-sama pidió expresamente que os vistiéramos. El duque os quiere perfecta" expreso la mujer más mayor del séquito que la vestían. "Estas enaguas fueron traídas expresamente de Europa señora, también vuestro vestido de novia, el señor compro lo mejor para vos" explico la mujer.

Miura titubeo y luego cabeceo con resignación.

"De acuerdo. Gracias" murmuro.

La puerta de roble, que consistía en dos puertas unidas entre si, se abrieron con fuerza, la voz gruesa retumbo en el salón donde ella estaba siendo vestida.

"Salid, necesito hablar con mi prometida" Mukuro Rokudo dijo con aire aristócratas.

Las sirvientas salieron despavoridas ante la frialdad de la mirada. Mukuro sonrió cuando vio a Haru con el vestido.

"No hacia falta que vos mi señor hiciera eso, asustasteis a la mujeres" murmuro Haru moviéndose para mirarle a los ojos.

"¿Otra vez con formalismo, linda esposa?"

"Todavía falta para ser vuestra esposa" replico Haru alzando el vestido y las enaguas de el, mostrando sus piernas torneadas, las rodillas y pantorrillas, Mukuro soltó un suspiro.

"Mostrar tus piernas...¿Es que aceptas la intimidad?" preguntó curioso con infantil regocijo por hacerle ruborizar.

La joven bajo el vestido hasta solo hacer ver sus pequeños dedos de sus pies.

"Kufufu"

"¿Queríais algo de mi?"

El ojo carmín del duque brillo con maldad, Haru relamió sus labios ansiosa.

¿Un castigo?

"En verdad no, solo quería ver como iban los preparativos, tienes hasta las doce de la mañana para alistarte." acarició un mecho de su pelo marrón. "Eres tan simple" se mofo, Haru entrecerró los ojos.

"Pero aún así el duque me eligió"

"¿Te burlas de mi?"

"Claro que no, solo os doy la razón"

"Kufufufu" soltó la risa enferma que hacia cuando algo le parecía curioso y hasta un punto divertido "Hacia tanto tiempo que alguien no replicaba mis ordenes. Serás una gran duquesa"

"Haré lo mejor para no avergonzaros"

"Tuteame"

"¿Perdón señor? ¿Cómo podría tutearos si vos me compraste?"

"Recibes ordenes del que te compro, si te doy una cumple"

"Como ordenéis, Mukuro"

Alzó las cejas y luego jugo con su pelo, enredando en sus dedos.

"¿Esta caricia no te recuerda a algo, querida Haru?"

Se sonrojo violentamente y aparto el rostro con vergüenza.

"Sí"

"¿Como fue?"

"Mukuro acarició mi cuerpo en publico..."

"Ya lo recuerdo, acaricie el pelo de tu sexo, enrede mis dedos en el, te toque los duros pezones, tuve la tentación de hundir mi dedo en tu intimidad, sin embargo no lo hice. Era una escena ridícula para mi en ese momento, pero ahora la puedo hacer..."

"¿Mukuro-sama?"

"Alza las enaguas, el vestido, quitate las bragas" resoplo.

Haru le miro con expresión asustada.

"No te poseeré mujer." rezongó.

"¡Pero si me estáis pidiendo eso...!"

"Hay muchas forma de poseer el cuerpo de una mujer sin hundir su falo en su vagina" la explicación fue tan cruda que hicieron que sus mejillas adquirieran el tono carmín del ojo del duque.

"No acepte tener intimidad con vos duque." replico Haru con la intensidad de la sangre en la cabeza, mareada.

"Pero esta es una orden, kufufu"

Indignada y las cejas finas fruncidas subió el vestido, mostrando las piernas pálidas, los muslos, y las bragas nuevas que le habían traído las criadas.

"¿No te tocas?" preguntó sonriendo.

"Nunca me he tocado." respondió secamente.

"¿Entonces no sabes lo que es un orgasmo?"

"...No..."

"Kufufufu"

Desprevenida, como tenía que ser, él le acarició los muslos, con sus manos enguantadas, le toco la piel contra la tela suave, le abrió un poco las piernas con los codos, bajo el rostro, agachándose, hasta mirar de cerca la intimidad cubierta de la que sería su esposa.

"Sube mas"

La mujer empezó a subir más la falda del vestido, la mano que le acariciaba era tan suave, tal vez por la tela de la que estaba echa pensó.

Mukuro le tomo de los glúteos, haciendo que ella acercara la parte más intima de una mujer contra su boca, beso la tela de las bragas y subió hasta las caderas, movió la boca contra la piel suave y sedosa de la mujer, jugueteo con su cuerpo durante minutos, sin tocar más allá del trasero, solo viendo la triangular tela que cubría lo que cualquier hombre querría en ese instante.

Entrecerró los ojos cuando vio como la tela se empapaba con los jugos de Haru, sonrió y soltó su sonrisa pomposa, le divertía.

"Estas húmeda, mojas tus muslos con tus jugos invitando al hombre a explorar ese lugar, quieres que te toque ahí y hunda algo, mis dedos, ¿O qué?" trago saliva cuando vio como ella echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y veía el cuello arqueado, ese cuello frágil, blanco, delicioso para morder, dejar una marca, o poner los dedos alrededor y apretar.

"¿Cómo se siente?" pregunto curioso.

"Haru cree..."jadeo cuando él apretó los dedos en sus glúteos. "Es raro, no se como describirlo"murmuro.

"Entonces expresálo con tu cuerpo." respondió el duque.

"No se como hacerlo" su murmullo quedo apagado cuando Mukuro beso sus muslos.

"Mueve las caderas adelante y atrás, suavemente, suave, despacio, y cuando creas que no puedes soportar muerde los labios, aguanta hasta que yo lo diga" dejo de besar la piel de la joven y empezó quitando la blanca ropa interior de la chica, murmuro algo entre dientes mientras bajaba las bragas, las dejo en la rodillas y vio de cerca su intimidad.

El bello púbico húmedo por los jugos de la mujer, esa humedad que hacia que su boca se le secara levemente.

Haru asintió con las mejillas rosadas y calientes.

Hizo lo que él pidió, empezó moviendo las caderas adelante y atrás, y solo hacer ese movimiento hizo que su cuerpo se tensara, como instinto ella abrió la boca y soltó sus gemidos.

Mukuro relamió la boca y beso superficialmente la vagina de la chica, le abrió los labios hasta ver el clítoris.

"Despacio" murmuro cuando ella en un frenesí desenfrenado movimiento movió bruscamente las caderas contra su boca. "Abre más las piernas" Haru abrió las piernas y Mukuro se escabullo entre ellas, jugo con su lengua alrededor del rosado botón inflamado de la vagina de la chica. "Pon tu mano donde esta mi boca" ordeno, ella bajo tímidamente la mano derecha, Mukuro atrapo unos dedos con sus diente, los guió hasta donde estaba la humedad de la muchacha, hizo que tocara su propio sexo palpitante de pasión. "Acariciate" susurro soplando entre los dedos.

Haru gimió de forma torturada, guió sus dedos donde la boca de Mukuro estaba, toco su propio botón y estallo un grito de su boca, cuando quiso seguir él atrapo su mano con la suya.

"Te haré llegar yo" replico él. Le alzó de la cintura, besando rápidamente la tela del vestido blanco y con encajes, subió hasta su cara y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, ella ronroneo.

Vio de reojo el sofá gris del salón, se sentó en el y la sentó a ella entre sus piernas, vio su nuca y apretó los pechos con sus manos.

Guió sus delgados dedos por los muslos, apretando y rascuñando al veces, cuando llego a su sexo lo acarició con suavidad, la humedad impregno sus dedos.

"Hueles a sexo, sabes a sexo" le susurro al oído. "Quieres que siga pero no lo dices, lo veo en tus ojos, en los movimientos de caderas que haces" tiro un poco su oreja con los dientes, ella gimió, Mukuro la sintió moverse en sus piernas, tal y como lo había dicho él. Adelante y atrás. Dejo de acariciar su intimidad y llevo las manos a la boca de la chica, Haru.

Él la sintió tensarse como las cuerdas del violín, sonrió.

"Solo lamelos, un poco" la pequeña boca caliente recibió sus dedos enguantados, mojando la tela blanca. Mukuro apretó los dientes. Esa pequeña boca caliente y húmeda.

Cuando la tela estuvo mojada él retiro los dedos, le giro un poco el rostro y beso sus mejillas calientes y rojas.

"Abre la boca, un poco y saca la lengua despacio" Haru obedeció sonrojada, Mukuro le beso, primero acariciando la lengua de ella con la suya, lamiendo la lengua, y luego hundiendo su boca con la suya, metiendo la lengua en su cavidad caliente.

Sintió la invasión en su intimidad, algo hundiéndose en carne virgen. Gimió contra la boca del duque y arqueo un poco la espalda, haciendo casi imposible el beso. El tironeo de su cuerpo hasta pegarlo más al suyo propio.

"Escucha" susurro contra su oído. "Mueve las caderas en círculos, lento, muy lento."

Tragando saliva hizo caso de la petición, movió las caderas lentamente en círculos, contra las piernas del duque, sintió algo duro fluir de entre las piernas de él y temió por un momento que él violara su cuerpo, pero eso quedo atrás después de que él movió los dedos dentro de su vagina con suma lentitud.

"Lo que sientes entre los glúteos es el falo de un hombre" lamió su oreja.

"No puedo mas" suplicó entrecortada-mente.

Él empezó a bombear con más fuerza con sus dedos, intentado llegar en cada penetración lo mas hondo que pudiera, maldijo cuando la sintió apretar los músculos de la vagina contra sus dedos.

Segundos después ella se derrumbo contra su cuello jadeando y la intimidad mojada por su orgasmo.

Sus jugos brillando entre las piernas.

"Eres una mala esposa" se burlo Mukuro sacando los dedos de la intimidad, ella giro un poco la cabeza para mirarlo "Te dije que esperases" suspiro y la obligo suavemente a que se levantara, con las piernas temblorosas Haru se paro. "Ve a tomar una ducha, limpiate bien, luego ven a la boda, falta una hora, te dará tiempo" replico con sequedad.

Asintió abochornada y salió de la estancia.

Con los dedos húmedos hasta el punto de poder ver más allá de la blanca tela él vio el pegajoso liquido, sonrió y se quito con lentitud el guante, miro sus dedos brillar ligeramente por el liquido y sudor por todo.

"Kufufu"

El salón pareció perder ante lo hermoso que estaba la iglesia, en colores dorados, rojos pasión por las rosas, violetas en algunos lados, crema, todo en colores exóticos y demasiado tentadores. Vio más allá de sus pestañas y comprobó que él esperaba con paciencia en el altar, se veía los dedos y luego a ella haciendo sonrojar sus mejillas teñidas del colorete que le habían puesto las sirvientas.

"Espero que no estés nerviosa, querida" murmuro la suave voz del décimo contra su oído, ella se sonrojo e hizo una inclinación de cabeza.

Estaba más nerviosa por tener la mirada roja de Mukuro que por la presencia del décimo que sería el rey a su lado.

El pequeño príncipe acudió antes de la hora acordaba y se situó en su lado sonriendo como un niño feliz, ella claramente nerviosa pregunta que quería su majestad, a lo que el niño respondió tímidamente que el duque pidió prestado su servicio para llevarla al altar.

Estar a punto de contraer nupcias con un duque y ser llevada por el décimo al altar escapaba cada lógica que tenía ella en su vida, una simple campesina con manos envejecidas por las tareas domesticas acariciaba la piel suave del décimo.

"No estoy nerviosa, señor" murmuro sonriendo lentamente para dar más crédito a sus palabras.

"Lo estas, tus cejas están tan juntas que no sabría si es una sola" susurro con caballerosidad, ella relajo el ceño y sonrió con más ganas. "Y vuestros labios están tensos como la cuerda del piano" apuntó relajado.

"¿Gusta el príncipe décimo molestar a la futura esposa?" replico cortes.

"Claro que no" apuntó el décimo.

Haru le miro a los ojos, ojos dorados brillando por los rayos del sol que entraban por la cristalera de la iglesia.

"Vuestros ojos son hermosos, décimo" alago gentilmente.

"Rasgos familiares" murmuro sonriendo por haber desaparecido el momento tenso.

Ella asintió y siguió dando pasos lentos pero seguros.

"¿En serio queréis casaros con el duque?" preguntó en un susurro.

"Sí."

"¿Por qué os ha comprado o por vuestra propia acción? Un matrimonio comprado y bendecido por Dios no creo que sea lo correcto" hizo un mohín mirando de soslayo a la esposa.

"Creo que es mejor tener un matrimonio comprado que estar muriendo una sola en medio de cuerpos masculinos que tocaron el suyo propio, señor" añadió con temblor por pensar en eso.

"Lo siento" replico en un murmuro el décimo.

"Mukuro-sama no intentaría violar mi intimidad, menos aún forzarme, él dijo que no habría nada de eso a menos..." carraspeo con las mejillas calientes. "Creo que estaré bien en este matrimonio con el duque, él sabrá cuidarme."

"Mukuro-san no cuida de nadie" advirtió Tsuna serio.

"Él cuidara de mí señor. Lo sé. Quiero casarme, no puedo llamar a está sensación en mi pecho amor, sin embargo diría que es confianza."

Llego a lado del duque y dio una reverencia al décimo para luego darle al duque que tenía un brillo singular en los ojos disparejos.

"Creo que cuando te vi no dije nada de tu atuendo, querida" le apretó la mano con gentiliza y beso la piel. "Estás radiante" con una burlesca sonrisa en los labios le puso a su lado, el sacerdote empezó a hablar, tosiendo a veces.

"¿Que dijo nuestro décimo?" en su voz se palpo la irritación y una pizca de desconfianza.

"Que os deseaba el más feliz día hoy" mintió sonriendo, Mukuro entrecerró los ojos y no replico, aunque sabía claramente la dimensión de la mentira que estaba en los labios de la mujer.

Giro sobre sus propios talones, escucho las risas de los invitados y la carcajada de los guardianes tras su espalda que estaba caliente por las manos del duque.

"Bailas bien" murmuro contra su oreja, ella asintió.

"Lo único que se me da bien" respondió poniendo los brazos alrededor de su cuello, oliendo el perfume que desprendía.

"Eso no es cierto, también puedes hacer que un hombre se ponga duro solo viéndote" el placer palpo su cuerpo y se tenso en el acto.

"Mukuro..." jadeo nerviosa. "Hay gente viéndonos aquí, demasiada gente diría" lamió los labios carmín.

"¿Sin formalismos, uh?" le acarició la cintura y bajo un poco, rozando sus glúteos.

"Dijiste que sin formalismos, eso deseo el duque"

"Cierto, aunque prefiríria sin formalismos en lo más intimo"

"Quisiera bailar con la ya esposa del duque" la voz sonó dura y gentil al mismo tiempo, Mukuro alzó los ojos y vio al décimo, sonrió.

"Será un honor ver a mi esposa bailar con el futuro rey" dijo con sarcasmo.

Se aparto un poco y dio paso para el baile, Haru apego un poco las manos a las del décimo y sonrió.

"Estabas tan roja como una amapola, pensé que Mukuro-san empezaba ya con el ataque" susurro sonriendo amablemente.

Haru carraspeo.

"Estábamos hablando sobre finanzas"

"Oh ya veo, no queríais interrupciones" parecía avergonzado como para meterse bajo tierra, ella asintió con lentitud.

Sintió el giro de su cuerpo y luego chocar contra el pecho duro del duque, él le cogió a vuelo y empezó moviendo los pies.

"Mueves los pies gentilmente" enseño. "Cuando pienses que no puedas seguir mi ritmo agarrate a mí"

Luego de esas palabras todo perdió sentido, el oro brillaba a cada vuelta, las piernas se alzaban cuando él le tocaba la cintura, sonreía como una niña cuando él envolvía su mano y le hacia poner en su cuello, el vestido se ceñía más.

"Estoy exhausta" gimió. Sin importar más, él agarro sus manos, las unió y la obligo a moverse a su ritmo frenético de la música.

"Esto es simple, querida. Aún cuando estés tan exhausta tienes que seguir, el embrujo del poder nos obliga a parecer de otra materia en medio de los demás." murmuro secamente.

"¿Tanto como llorar luego en la alcoba por el dolor, Mukuro?"

"Sí"

Suspiro y rió forzosamente a los invitados que entrecerraban los ojos al verla con un poco de sudor en la frente.

"Me están viendo como si fuera un bicho raro" murmuro al duque.

"Es que lo eres. Para ellos eres un insecto que entro a sus mansiones y ahora eres mejor que ellos, te harán la vida imposible, invitándote a sus fiestas para poner en ridículo tu persona" informo moviendo sus manos contra la cintura de la joven, agacho la cabeza contra su oreja. "Pero por más que lo intenten y tal vez lo logren ahora estas encima de gente como esa"

"Pero Haru no quiere estarlo." frunció los labios en un mohín.

"Kufufufu"

Se sentó con las piernas adormecidas en la silla blanca, a su lado Mukuro que cataba el vino con su boca, sonriendo y brillando esos ojos raros.

La gente los miraba con una sonrisa cínica en los labios, los hombres le miraban con ligera lujuria cuando ella agachaba la cabeza para saludar, haciendo que se vieran sus pechos apretados y vírgenes a los ojos de ellos.

Mukuro por su parte parecía disfrutar con cada burlesca risa que sacaba de su garganta, su grotesca sonrisa cínica, sarcástica y diabólica.

Se levanto de su silla cuando sintió el tirón de su mano, el duque a su lado ensancho los labios mientras le besaba la mano y entrecerraba los ojos, una mirada maliciosa.

"Yo, el duque de una de las casas de la protección del futuro décimo, os agrade por haber venido" levanto la copa con gracia y luego le planto una caricia en la mejilla derecha con sus labios, un roce suave.

"Sinceramente" una voz gruesa se escucho detrás de los invitados. "Pensamos que el duque no quería esposa" la voz paso a un hilo, Mukuro carraspeo.

"¿Quién eres?"

Una mujer obesa vestida con un vestido de seda rosa, cubriendo la grasa de cuerpo salio de entre los demás invitados.

"Oh" fingió Mukuro. "La duquesa de la casa de la pradera, un lindo lugar, si no fuera por esos asquerosos insectos que la rodean" dijo suavemente.

"¡Señor, no hay ningún insecto!"

"Los hay, solo que vestidos de duques." sonrió y dio una orden con los dedos para retirar a la señora que parecía querer en cualquier momento montar un escándalo.

"¡Vos deseasteis a mi hija y luego la dejasteis por esta niña estúpida, lo lamentareis duque!" amenazo guturalmente.

"¿Otro compromiso aparte del mio, Mukuro?" interrogo Haru con desconfianza.

"No. Solo fue una noche de pasión entre sabanas de la hija de la duquesa, nada más."

La gente empezó a murmurar contra su espalda, claramente sobre lo que acababa de pasar, aunque él no le dio importancia.

Con el corazón ligeramente herido Haru se movió unos milímetros de su lado, respiro con fuerza y luego sonrió forzada por las circunstancias.

"¿Qué pasa? Estas pálida como las sabanas" su voz con un tinte burlón hizo que Haru mordiera su labio.

"No es nada, duque" con voz filosa cuadro los hombre, huraña se sentó en la silla y pidió vino en un susurro.

"No estas acostumbrada a beber, creo que sera mejor dejarlo así"

"Soy la duquesa de la casa Niebla, una que es la responsable del cuidado y seguridad del décimo, podre soportar un poco de alcohol en mi venas" replico.

"Kufufufu"

Una sonrisa enigmática cubrió la boca del duque Mukuro Rokudo, la que fue el detonante para que ella apretara los labios de forma tensa.

* * *

N/A; He aquí vuestra continuación bellas damas. Oh sí. El siguiente capítulo final, no será el 'Y vivieron felices y comieron perdices' y tal vez no tenga lemon, ni lime o rape, lo cual hubiera querido hacerlo, pero tal vez lo haya si cambio de humor, aunque creo que esto fue suficiente. xDD

En fin, esperad nenas la continuación, que seguro que lo haré para tenerlo teminado y deshacerme ya de este fic xD

_Ciaossu! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen._

La seducción del duque.

_6986_

Capítulo final; Corazón.

* * *

La risa suave y hermosa de la niña se escuchó en la mansión de la casa Niebla, ella puede sentir el amor que desprende esa niña con su risa gentil, también el brillo como rayos de sol en sus ojos dorados. Sonríe y le besa la frente.

"Papá vendrá pronto" le susurra a la oreja a la niña, la pequeña asiente y se abraza al cuerpo de la duquesa de la niebla. Haru le toca el mechón dorado de su pelo y le ve la piel cremosa, suelta un suspiro y siente la mirada burlona de su esposo en su espalda, ella frunce el ceño y le mire de soslayo.

"Pensé que estarías con nuestro décimo" murmura Mukuro soltando su risa pomposa, Haru niega con suavidad.

"Cuido de su hija mientras el décimo sale a hacer algunos tratos con las familias reales cercanas" responde.

"¿No quieres una hija, querida?" se mofa el duque, Haru sonríe y entra en el juego de palabras que creo Mukuro para ellos.

"Lo querría amor mío, pero vos estáis tan ocupado" dramatiza limpiando imaginarias lágrimas.

"Kufufufu"

La niña de pelo dorado mira a los mayores y hace un mohín. Le diría a su padre que el duque era demasiado raro y que su mujer también, aunque eran muy buenos con ella, claro, solo la mujer, el hombre solo le mandaba miradas burlonas nada respetuosas para la hija del rey.

Entre risas, sarcasmos, ironías y algo de melancolía era su vida.

Haru se levanta y sacude su vestido largo con la palma de las manos, levanta ligeramente un poco del pliegue de su vestido dejando ver las piernas cremosas, Mukuro le mira y hace una seña para que se lleven a la niña a su habitación.

"Es hora de dormir princesa" dice la duquesa sonriendo, la niña hace un mohín.

"Son apenas las cinco de la tarde, señora" frunce el ceño. "Papá dejaría quedarme más tarde"

"Llevadla." Mukuro alcanza la mano de Haru entre las suyas y le besa los nudillos, inclina los labios en su boca levemente. La niña desaparece entre la horda de servidumbre que la escolta.

Escucha los jadeos de la mujer contra su oído, siente la humedad de su sexo en sus dedos, puede sentir su falo erecto y duro añorando la intimidad de su esposa. Le guía hasta la ventana, le aprieta el rostro en los cristales y ella ve todo a su alrededor mientras el duque penetra su cuerpo con los dedos.

Siente las mejillas calientes, ve el jardín principal de la mansión y la gente que se pasea por ahí limpiando, no le importa.

"Llevame" pide Haru, Mukuro ríe. Hace que la duquesa alce sus vestidos vaporosos, le baja las bragas y suelta una maldición cuando le siente contraerse contra sus dedos largos.

Con un golpe sordo le penetra. La cavidad estrecha y húmeda son su perdición. Quiere moverse violentamente, quiere hundirse tanto para no sentir ni un hueco de frialdad al no estar con ella, quiere que el cuerpo de su esposa este con el suyo siempre, apegado y caliente esperando por él. Mukuro levanta las caderas penetrando con fuerza. Su miembro dando placer al pequeño cuerpo de la duquesa. Le escucha quejarse, le encanta su voz entrecortada por el placer, y ese brillo malicioso que adquirió después de estar diez años casados juntos, después de haberlo hecho de diferente formas, después de penetrar ese cuerpo miles de veces y después de marcarlo como suyo.

Jadea y Mukuro siente que pronto llegara, con frenesí mueve las caderas y hunde más fuerte su miembro, le aprieta los pechos cubiertos y le alza las caderas, haciendo más fácil la penetración.

Haru siente el liquido viscoso correr por sus muslos, araña con las uñas los cristales de la ventana y cae encima del cuerpo tenso del duque, murmura su nombre con la respiración entrecortada.

"No tendré un hijo" después de segundos en silencio ella murmura.

"Lo sé" respondé él. Se levanta de abajo del cuerpo de ella, le hace sentarse en el suelo limpio y le alza más la tela del vestido, sonríe cuando ve lo que sus ojos buscaban con ansia hace momentos atrás.

Se miran a los ojos y Haru sonríe con burla, lo sabía. Mukuro lo sabía maldita sea, maldito duque astuto y diabólico.

"¿Cuándo?" pregunta Haru.

"Desde siempre" responde acariciando las caderas desnudas de la mujer. La duquesa asiente y cierra los ojos.

"¿No hay amor verdad?" pregunta.

"Claro que no." Y su vida se vuelve monótona para ella, sexo con el duque, frenesí de sentimientos en medio del placer y luego el vacío por la ausencia del duque.

Porque después de diez años de casados ella seguía siendo considerada en todo relacionado con el duque, no podía perder lo único que le quedaba después de casarse con él. Su corazón.

* * *

N/A. Es corto, lo sé, pero es que así que lo quise, si os dais cuenta como dije anteriormente no habría un final feliz, pero tampoco dije que no disfrutaran de esas nuevas sensaciones que empezaban a sentir. Haru se convirtió recelosa en todo, no queriendo perder lo único que le quedaba y Mukuro se volvió de alguna forma adicto a la presencia de ella. Ah, y por lo que 'Sabía Mukuro' se refiere a que como ella empezaba a tener nuevas sensaciones/sentimientos hacia él, ya empezaba a sospechar Mukuro, por eso dice 'Desde siempre'. Sin más, os deseo feliz día y que os gustase, y ¡lo acabe coño! xD


End file.
